


Podfic: 'Stating the Obvious' by cosmic_llin

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Empathy, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: The captain says, Counselor, what do you sense?It's not that straightforward.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Podfic: 'Stating the Obvious' by cosmic_llin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stating the Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91728) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Happy Purim Gifts, eafay70! I had such fun creating for you :-)
> 
> Thank you cosmic_llin for having permission to podfic on your profile!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801500.us.archive.org/33/items/stating-the-obvious/Stating%20the%20Obvious.mp3)


End file.
